L'Obscurite Croissante
by Sexy-Cat
Summary: UA, HPDM. Londres 1824 est enveloppée par le manteau noir des Ombres. Potter, un jeune aristocrate et Malfoy sont recrutés par le conseil de la ville pour lui rendre sa lumière.
1. Prologue

Titre :** L'Obscurité croissante.**

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Rating: M

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

Note: Il s'agit d'un UA(Univers Alternatif, le Londres du 19e siècle) ! Also, je vais développer une relation homosexuelle donc si ca n'vous convient pas, adieu ! POV Draco

Discours de l'auteur : Je dédie ceci à **Anita** :*) J'espère que ca correspondra à peu près à l'idée que tu avais en tête, même si c'est un UA :p Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de chapitres cette fic va contenir, mais faudra bien en compter 10 je pense (comme grand minimum !). Elle va m'accompagner un petit moment haha.

R&R please !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**L'Obscurité Croissante**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Londres, 1824._

_Bien cher Malfoy,_

_J'espérais que cette semaine m'apporterait plus de calme et peut-être même enfin la clé de ce mystère, mais elle n'a amenée avec elle que fatigue, doute et la conscience aigue d'échouer encore et toujours._

_Voilà longtemps que je remets l'écriture de cette lettre, espérant sincèrement pouvoir t'éviter le déplacement et résoudre tout ceci par moi-même, mais plus le temps passe, plus mon incapacité se fait criante et je n'ai désormais d'autre recours que de faire appel à toi. Tu es capable de déjouer les plans les plus raffinés et de voir derrière le masque de ceux qui nous rient au nez, faisant de leur vie une farce, trépignant tout notre semblant d'ordre et les règles de la vie en communauté. Tu es le seul, et je le regrette amèrement, à pouvoir encore défaire le joug de ces tyrans, de ces hors-la-loi sans philosophie ni foi, sans peur ni scrupule. En somme, ceux qu'on nomme "les ombres"._

_L'affaire ne permet plus aucun délai et je sais aussi bien que toi que tu es maître en la matière. _

_Les bonnes gens ne sortent plus de chez eux, et même le garde nocturne n'allume plus les lanternes du couvre-feu. Londres est sombre. Recouverte d'un voile noir qu'on ne peut soulever. Et nous étouffons._

_Viens donc au plus vite, voyage de nuit et ne laisse personne avoir vent de ta destination._

_Bien à toi, _

_Virgile Couffin._

La tête appuyée contre la vitre froide du wagon miteux, je sens les secousses du train qui ponctuent son avancée lente et monotone. Voilà près de trois heures que je suis assis là, figure encapuchonnée de noir, dans ce wagon que je ne supporte pas, que je ne supporte plus.

La lettre froissée sur mes genoux est arrivée hier. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que cet incapable de Couffin -quel nom ridicule- n'arrive à rien sans moi. C'est toujours moi qui résout ses "mystères". C'est à se demander s'il est bon à quelque chose d'autre qu'à déléguer son travail sur les autres… Mais je suis un professionnel et lui un malheureux pion dans notre système, avec pas plus de cervelle qu'un moineau, que voulez-vous, il ne fait pas le poids.

Ma renommée à fait le tour de l'Angleterre et de l'Irlande. Je suis rapide, je suis efficace, discret, et surtout je sais faire fonctionner mon cerveau.

Couffin me méprise et je le lui rend bien, il n'est rien et il n'arrive à rien.

Un jeune homme m'observe du coin de l'œil. Il est beau. Il a de ces cheveux d'un noir d'encre, de ce noir qui enserre Londres dans l'étau des _Ombres_.

Mon regard rencontre le sien et j'y ancre mes yeux sans ciller. Il ne semble pas le remarquer tout d'abord, tout occupé qu'il est à me détailler. Il ne sent pas mon regard sur lui, il ne le sent pas passer sur ses cheveux, sur ses lèvres et puis descendre lentement sur son torse, s'attarder trop longtemps sur lui, s'égarer. Ses vêtements sont noirs également, mais pas de ce noir si noir qui recouvre tout mon corps, discret, mystérieux, élégant; il porte un noir sale, usé, porté trop souvent et mis à la hâte. Quand il semble enfin se rendre compte que des yeux trop perçants se sont posés sur lui, des yeux qui l'analysent et le regardent, le regardent vraiment, il se détourne faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage immuablement invariable mais me regardant en réalité par l'intermédiaire du reflet. Ses pommettes se teintent légèrement.

Mes pensées vagabondent. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, confiné que je suis dans ce train cahotant à travers des villes qui se ressemblent toutes.

Le brusque arrêt du train, néanmoins m'en tire et je lève pour la première fois ma tête de la vitre froide qui a sûrement dû laisser son empreinte sur mon front.

Le jeune homme est descendu depuis longtemps et je suis seul dans ce wagon. Il n'a jamais cessé de me regarder, me délaissant de ses yeux seulement lorsqu'il a franchi la porte du wagon et est descendu dans une quelconque gare, une parmi tant d'autres.

Je quitte enfin le wagon et en suis soulagé.

Dans l'obscurité croissante je ne reconnais rien. Je ne connais de cette gare ni le nom, ni l'allure pour n'y avoir jamais été.

Le train repart dans un fracas et le silence se fait autour de moi. Je me met en marche.

La nuit est sombre, sans étoiles dans le ciel pour retenir mon regard et m'empêcher de m'égarer dans cette infinité.

Mes jambes avancent d'elles-mêmes, suivant un ordre que je leur ai donné il y a d'innombrables heures, un automatisme qui pourtant, requiert tant de contacts synaptiques entre les dendrites des neurones et les cellules musculaires. La complexité du corps humain me surprendra toujours. Y penser me projette toujours notre fragilité de plein fouet. Tant de choses peuvent mal tourner.

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui vivent au jour le jour. J'effectue les mêmes tâches tous les jours, même si c'est dans des endroits complètement différents. Ces gestes familier me permettent un certain contrôle sur moi-même et sur mon entourage.

Je devine leurs réactions, leurs actions.

Chaque être humain à un cadre d'actions et de pensées réduites et selon la situation, et le type de la personne il m'est permis de calculer son prochain mouvement.

Bien entendu, il existe certains spécimens qui échappent à cette règle. Elles me surprennent et je n'aime pas ca. L'incertitude m'effraie.

Une brise légère souffle et chasse les nuages qui masquaient l'astre lunaire. Et je reconnais dans la lumière diffuse que je suis arrivé à destination.

Londres est sombre. Toutes les lanternes sont éteintes. Nulle flamme ne vacille dans les cages de verre perchées dans le ciel.

On la croirait déserte.

Le Londres que j'ai connu était toujours illuminé de ces milliers de petites flammes, parcouru par des veilleurs de nuits bonshommes qui s'entretenaient avec les chats des gouttières.

Cette atmosphère chaleureuse ne me submerge pas aujourd'hui. Non, Londres est aussi froide que la pierre de la bâtisse à laquelle je me suis adossé pour observer un instant ce nouvel environnement.

Des cris sont audibles, et il me font froid dans le dos. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de rester ici.

Mais dans ma vie, il n'est pas question d'envies. Il est question d'ordre, de certitude, de règles.

Alors, ombre furtive, silhouette à peine visible dans l'obscurité je longe les murs de la cité pour parvenir enfin, à la porte de Couffin.

Je frappe les trois coups convenus et entend des chuchotements et des bruits de pas précipités en réaction.

Le lourd battant de bois s'ouvre sur une noirceur qui m'aspire alors que je m'engouffre avec hâte à l'intérieur.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

-raclement de gorge-

Donnez-moi vos impressions, que je sache si je continue haha. Par contre, il faudra vous armer de patience !

Merci de m'avoir lue, à bientôt j'espère,

Bien à vous,

Johanna.


	2. rencontre

Bien chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Tout d'abord je vous prie ardemment de m'excuser d'avoir tant tardé à publier, je vous épargne les "je suis occupée je suis en médecine" et les "et puis je me suis appliquée, c'est pour ca que ca autant duré", je m'en remets à votre clémence et espère sincèrement que ce chapitre saura vous contenter un tant soit peu !

Merci à tous&toutes pour les gentilles review qui m'encourageaient à continuer l'écriture de mon premier UA (!).

Aux anonymes:

Alex: Je n'y étais jamais, pour ma part alors j'espère ne pas faire trop de bourdes, mais j'ai un peu recherché pour créer mon décor alors ca devrait aller J Merci!

fandetoi: Voilà, j'ai essayé d'obéir à la demande! Merci à toi aussi !!

_R&R Please !!_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 - Rencontre_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut dans un environnement inconnu. Mon corps est transpirant et les draps gisent tels des fantômes sans carcasse sur le sol de terre battue. Je remonte le fil du temps.

Ma tête est lourde et bourdonnante, et les souvenirs douloureux. Le manque de sommeil finira par avoir ma peau.

La chambre que Couffin m'a assignée est exigüe et la lumière du jour n'y pénètre que par une meurtrière, mais elle fera l'affaire pour les quelques heures que j'y passerais.

Je me masse les tempes et exécute les gestes habituels, rituel quotidien qui a en cela l'avantage que je puis m'apprêter sans avoir besoin d'être psychiquement en état de le faire. J'ai hâte de m'évader de cette chambre qui m'étouffe.

Malgré l'heure avancée du jour, la maisonnée est si inactive qu'on la croirait encore endormie. Il est loin le temps où les ménages ressemblaient à de vraies ruches dès le petit matin ! J'ai beau être arrivé il y a quelques heures, mes sens m'avertissent de toutes parts que Londres est si altérée qu'elle semble avoir été enterrée.

Couffin est assis dans un fauteuil de velours vert, une table basse à ses côtés est recouverte de papiers jaunis par le temps et de livres si vieux qu'il suffirait d'un simple toucher pour les faire tomber en miettes. Il ne me remarque pas, tout occupé qu'il est à feuilleter dans ses notes, fronçant le nez çà et là, babillant, marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Je me racle la gorge bruyamment et ses yeux surpris se posent sur moi.

- Mr. Malfoy ! Je ne m'attendais point à vous voir réveillé si tôt. Vous êtes-vous bien reposé de votre voyage ?

- Suffisamment, je vous remercie. Commençons sans délai.

- Bien, asseyez vous, je vais vous conter tout ce que je sais. Marthe, apportez-nous donc du café je vous prie. - ordonne Couffin tout en m'indiquant un fauteuil vert identique au sien.

Couffin comble le silence avec des faits divers jusqu'à ce que Marthe ait servi le café, puis la congédie tout en lui indiquant de fermer la porte et de ne nous déranger sous aucun prétexte.

- Tout a commencé il y a quelques années, la criminalité n'avait jamais été très élevée par chez nous, mais dès ce moment là elle n'a fait qu'augmenter. Le problème est le suivant: ce sont des crimes tous sans lien aucun, sans motif aucun, si ce n'est celui de nuire et de tuer et de faire souffrir au delà du tolérable. Les victimes qui peuvent encore témoigner n'arrivent pas à dire mot et n'ont pas vu leurs agresseurs. Les autres sont des cadavres qui n'ont plus forme humaine, délaissés sans remords. La population s'affole, tremble de frayeur et fuit où elle peut. Et nous, qui sommes supposés protéger cette ville n'avons rien, pas de suspects, pas de motifs… Il y eu plusieurs séries de vols aussi, mais quand il y vol, pas de blessés, pas de morts… les deux ne semblent pas reliés. Un aristocrate a bien commencé à enquêter, il nous est d'une grande aide car c'est le seul qui a réussi à trouver un semblant de piste, d'hypothèses. J'espérais que vous pourriez l'aider et le protéger au besoin.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots. Couffin sait qu'il peut compter sur moi tout aussi bien qu'il sait que je suis le meilleur et que si je venais à échouer, personne ne réussirait.

Nous nous regardons silencieusement.

Puis Couffin me tends les papiers jaunis qui traînent sur sa table basse. Je hausse un sourcil, ne saisissant pas encore le rapport entre ces papiers et ma mission.

Je déchiffre une écriture tremblante.

" _J'entends les cris au dehors. Tout est plongé dans la pénombre. Ma porte est verrouillée mais je sais qu'un simple panneau de bois ne les arrêtera pas. Il ne me laisserons pas vivre, puisque ma simple existence les insupporte. Il ne me laisserons pas mourir, car les Ombres ne connaissent pas la mort. Elles n'ont pour mot d'ordre que la torture, la souffrance, les cris, le sang, les coups, la chair déchirée, les âmes brisées, les cœurs détruits._

_Elles ont toujours fait partie de Londres, elles sont en son cœur, se terrant sous son sol et la faisant pourrir de l'intérieur._

_Les Ombres surgissent de nos profondeurs et nous enterrent sous nous mêmes. Elles…"_

L'écriture s'arrête là.

L'indice. La piste trouvée par l'aristocrate. Je sens un frisson courir le long de mon dos.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Qui donc ?

- L'aristocrate.

- Harry Potter. Vous le rencontrez aujourd'hui même.

- Un extrait de "Cryptes" hein ? Je murmure, soudain pensif.

Cet aristocrate éveille mon intérêt. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui sait à qui il à affaire. Il semble sortir du moule traditionnel des gens de sa classe, du moule des êtres humains dont j'arrive à déchiffrer les intentions. Celui qui agit différemment et qui m'effraie. Avant de l'avoir même rencontré.

Couffin m'observe pendant que je lis les divers papiers qui sont posés sur la table. Ce sont tous des extraits de romans du 18e, reprenant tous sans exception l'idée des Ombres qui habitent Londres. Ils sont tous criants de réalisme, hormis ce détail. Il semblerait que les Ombres soient devenues une réalité un siècle plus tard. Du moins, des gens qui usurpent le mythe afin de semer la terreur à Londres, à un point tel qu'elle m'est méconnaissable ainsi.

Je ne me doutais pas qu'une ville telle puisse être anéantie par la simple peur. Le pouvoir que ce sentiment a sur le peuple est impressionnant, moi-même j'en ai ressenti l'effet, car n'ai-je pas tressailli à mon entrée en ville ? Où était-ce seulement dû au manque de lumière ?

Les extraits ne m'apportent rien de plus que le premier. J'espérais trouver un indice oublié par l'aristocrate Mr. Potter, mais malheureusement rien ne lui a échappé. Un gang se terrant dans les pseudos-catacombes de Londres, faisant croire à l'existence des Ombres ? Le sens m'échappe.

Couffin a toujours les yeux posés sur moi, attentif à mes réactions, je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Je sens sa peur. C'est elle qui l'a poussé à m'écrire. Elle qui le pousse à me faire protéger son cher aristocrate, qu'il devait mépriser avant même de le connaître. Moi j'en ai peur. Mais ce n'est pas la même peur que celle de Couffin, qui le rend lâche et lent d'esprit. Pas sa peur qui le fait se terrer et envoyer d'autres à la recherche de l'Ombre. C'est une peur qui me prend le bas du ventre, celle de l'inconnu. Elle me rend nerveux comme un gamin, et je suis sur mes gardes encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les intérieurs de Couffin m'étouffent. Je me lève de ce fauteuil d'un vert passé, dont la gloire remonte à une époque lointaine, et, sous le regard suspicieux de son propriétaire à qui j'adresse un signe de tête, j'attrape mon manteau noir et m'échappe par la porte de service. C'est une petite porte dérobée, qui donne sur une ruelle plus sombre encore que cet intérieur étouffant auquel je voulais tant échapper. Londres m'oppresse.

J'ai l'impression constante de ne pas recevoir assez d'air, et que l'effort de gonfler mes poumons est intense.

Je m'éloigne à grand pas, ne sachant trop où aller, car il n'y a pas d'endroit où aller dans une cité envahie par la peur. Il n'y a pas d'air à respirer, quand il est aspiré à grandes goulées par des centaines d'êtres humains paniqués, hyper ventilés. Il n'y a pas de rues dans lesquelles je pourrais me perdre dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas d'échappatoire.

Je ne suis pas lâche, pourquoi alors ai-je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour courir loin de toute cette pénombre, cet air infesté, ces gens effarés?

Mes enjambées se font de plus en plus grandes, mon souffle rapide se saccade, et j'inspire goulûment l'air qui se fait plus frais alors que j'atteins les faubourgs de la ville. Alors que l'effort m'épuise et que ma vue se brouille légèrement, mes pensées s'éclaircissent. Je repense à ces écrits. Pourquoi diable l'aristocrate y a-t-il vu un lien ? Certes, les actes de ceux qu'on nomme les Ombres ressemblent fort à ceux contés dans ces romans de l'ère passée. Mais à quoi bon remuer le passé ? A quoi bon ressusciter ces êtres de légende ? Et surtout, surtout, que viens faire un aristocrate là dedans ? Pourquoi s'en mêle-t-il, lui qui, avec son argent pourrait s'enfuir loin d'ici, sauver sa peau, ne plus se soucier de cette ombre sur Londres. Respirer de l'air sain, une ambiante tranquille et non plus perturbée par les tourbillons de peur.

Ici, presque à l'extérieur de Londres, les maisons se font plus rares, moins serrées les unes contre les autres. Tout sent l'abandon. Les volets sont clos, certains arrachés, pendant hors de leurs gonds. Le crépis des maisons s'effrite et tout est calme. De ce calme trop calme, celui qui règne avant la tempête, avant que les Ombres n'attaquent à nouveau. Tout semble attendre leur prochaine action, leur prochaine bouchée de Londres, qui est déjà si entamée par leur travail de destruction.

C'est par ici que devrait se trouver l'entrée des "catacombes". Si l'aristocrate a raison.

Je scrute les alentours, mais rien ne sort du décor sinistre des maisons vides de vie, des cheminées vides de feu, des allées vides de passants.

C'est d'un pas lent cette fois, que je fais demi-tour.

Couffin est à l'endroit exact où je l'ai laissé, dans son fauteuil vert, à moitié affalé, soutenant sa tête de ses coudes, noyé dans ce paraîtrait presque être une réflexion intense. Je m'approche doucement et constate, une fois encore, que mes sens ne m'ont pas trompé: Couffin est assoupi, son souffle régulier s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent couler un léger filet de bave.

Je le laisse à ses rêves et vais trouver sa femme, Marthe. Elle me sert quelque chose de chaud et s'étonne de ma si longue absence.

- J'avais besoin d'air frais.

- Oui, nous en manquons tous en ces temps obscurs. Et pourtant personne ne sort, tous restent cloîtrés, cloués dans leurs chambres par la peur qui leur tiraille le ventre. Les lanternes restent éteintes la nuit, le marché fermé. L'on se fait livrer à domicile et pas une âme erre au dehors après la tombée de la nuit.

Je la regarde tout d'abord éberlué de ce que la femme de Couffin en sache autant. Elle s'exprime dans un langage clair et sophistiqué, m'informant bien plus que son mari. Jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible. J'imaginais une femme soumise, docile, attentive aux désirs de son mari mais incapable de s'intéresser à la situation de Londres. La journée regorge de surprises !

- Vous devriez aller réveiller mon mari, il est temps.

- Merci, Marthe.

C'est à son tour de me regarder curieusement, elle doit m'imaginer également docile, suivant les ordres de Couffin et le servant de mon génie…

Et peut-être suis-je cette personne qu'elle croit voir en moi.

L'aristocrate réside vers le centre de la ville, dans une maison qui diffère des autres que par sa dimension, du reste aussi délabrée que celle de Couffin et des faubourgs. Nous frappons à une massive porte de chêne, et le bruit du métal sur la porte se répercute à l'intérieur, rebondissant contre un nombre incalculable de pièces et de couloirs.

Il vient nous ouvrir.

Je m'engouffre derrière Couffin par la porte à demi-entrouverte, découvrant un intérieur soigné mais quasi vide, et monte une volée de marche à la suite des deux hommes pour finalement déboucher dans une grande pièce aux volets clos, emplie de livres, de tableaux et de quelques chaises éparpillées çà et là.

Et, enfin, je lui fais face.

Je ne le reconnais pas instantanément, tant son allure est altérée mais c'est lui, la réalisation est là et je ne sais pas quel sens je dois lui donner. Lui.

Je n'aurais pu oublier ces yeux verts qui m'ont fixé si longtemps. Ces traits masculins, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez droit, une barbe naissante, des cheveux noirs désordonnés. Je n'ai pas oublié. Son visage m'a poursuivi dans mes rêves cette nuit.

Et voila que je le retrouve ici, l'inconnu du train avec les cheveux si obscurs, de cette obscurité qui enveloppe la cité.

Il repose les yeux sur moi, et je feins de ne pas le reconnaître même si l'effort m'en coûte. Il me regarde fixement quelques secondes qui s'égrènent à toute vitesse, puis s'avance d'un grand pas vers moi et me tend la main.

Je la saisit un peu trop vivement et la serre.

Elle est puissante, chaude, pleine de vie. On sent qu'elle a travaillé cette main, sa surface est calleuse, et aussitôt je doute de son titre d'aristocrate. Il entache le personnage, tel un manteau obscur dans lequel il se serait voilé pour ne pas être reconnu.

- Harry Potter, enchanté Mr. Malfoy je suppose ?

- De même. Draco Malfoy. Je suis arrivé dans la nuit à Londres. - réponds-je, ne lâchant toujours pas sa main.

- Bien, j'aurais besoin de votre aide, si vous l'acceptez bien entendu. Vous avez fait un voyage sans indispositions, je l'espère.

- Soyez assuré de mon soutien. Tout s'est déroulé sans inconvénients aucun. Je serais très h…

C'est le moment que choisit Couffin pour tenter de faire preuve d'autorité sur ma personne, ce qui, bien entendu échoua. Il interromps néanmoins notre échange singulier, mains liées.

Et sa main quitte la mienne.

- J'ai montré vos découvertes à Mr. Malfoy, il est donc informé de l'état actuel de nos investigations. - lança Couffin.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer Mr. Couffin, je veillerais à ce que Mr. Malfoy regagne vos habitations en toute sûreté quand nous aurons fini.

Nous le regardons tous deux un instant interloqués, moi de ce qu'il veuille rester seul avec moi et renvoie Couffin ainsi, sans autre forme de procès, et Couffin, de ce que son cher ami le congédie comme un homme sans autorité aucune et sans importance. Lui! Renvoyé comme un vulgaire laquais.

Son amour-propre est néanmoins plus fort que sa colère à être ainsi traité et il quitte la pièce silencieusement, gardant sa rancune enfouie au plus profond de lui-même.

Je compose mon expression et lève à nouveau le regard sur mon hôte. Il a les yeux sur moi, son regard clair et franc. Il reprend la parole, continuant notre échange comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide, elle me sera précieuse.

- J'ai lu certains extraits qui mentionnent les Ombres. Puis-je vous demander comment vous est venue l'idée de vous plonger dans la littérature du siècle passé?

- Vous venez de le faire -rétorqua Potter en souriant- et je vais donc vous répondre. "Crypte" est l'un des romans qui a le plus marqué mon enfance, j'ai grandi avec pourrait-on dire, aussi lorsque les crimes ont commencé à faire rage, j'ai tout de suite remarqué certains points communs entre ces créatures mythiques et ces criminels.

- Ils agissent au même moment, à la tombée de la nuit. Et plus important encore, ils se terrent dans les "catacombes" ?

- Exact. Seulement, les Ombres nous croient ignares, illettrés et font œuvre de vengeance. Elles agissent égoïstement dans leurs propres intérêts, contraignant d'autres de se plier à leur cause.

- Vous êtes un connaisseur.

- Mais certainement. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ici, agisse puisque tous les autres sont cloués par la terreur.

- Couffin m'a parlé d'une série de vols aussi, les reliez-vous aux crimes sur les habitants?

- Des vols? Non. En aucun cas. Je n'ai pas eu vent de cela. A quel propos l'a-t-il mentionné?

- En me parlant des crimes, mais il n'y voyait pas de lien non plus…

- Je pense qu'il est plus important de s'occuper des Ombres avant toute chose. Ils sont plusieurs, et ils ont un réseau étendu à travers la ville. Venez, je vais vous montrer un plan des catacombes.

A ces mots, il se lève et se dirige d'un pas ferme vers le labyrinthe des étagères croulant sous les livres. J'hésite une seconde, perdu un instant par le fil de ma pensée et quand je me lève à mon tour, il a déjà disparu entre les rangées.

Je me promène à travers les étagères, laissant traîner la pointe de mes doigts sur le dos des livres anciens. Je l'envie pour cette bibliothèque si riche, dont je rêve depuis le haut de mes deux ans.

Je m'arrête pour contempler une série de volumes particulièrement bien ouvragés. Leur cuir s'effrite légèrement, ils doivent avoir bien cent ans et l'odeur qui se dégage d'eux est un mélange d'encre vieillie et de parchemin moisi. Une couche de poussière recouvre les titres et je l'enlève de la coupe du doigt. Les lettres sont incrustées d'or, d'une calligraphie remarquable. Je lis …

Une main dans le bas de mon dos me fait frissonner légèrement.

Sa voix n'est presque qu'un murmure à mes oreilles et son souffle chaud coule sur la peau nue de ma nuque.

- Cryptes.

Et alors qu'il déchiffre le titre de ces volumes d'un autre siècle, chargés d'histoire et de poussière, je sens son corps tout près du mien, son odeur se mêle à la mienne et à celle des romans poussiéreux, des parchemins jaunis, de l'encre blanchie. Je m'autorise une seconde d'absence et clôt mes paupières, inhalant profondément ce mélange d'érotisme et de vieillesse. La sagesse mêlée à la passion, le conte mêlé au comte, un instant d'absence qui dure une éternité. Celle de sa main dans mon dos qui n'a pas bougé, de sa voix grave qui résonne encore à mes oreilles, de ce tourbillon de rien qui m'émeut tant.

Une fois de plus, son regard est sur moi, il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

- Cryptes. - je répète après lui, une éternité plus tard.

Il rit, et son rire le secoue légèrement, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Je me joins à lui, conscient du ridicule de la situation.

Potter m'entraîne avec lui par les rangées de livres, sa main toujours dans le bas de mon dos. Par moments, il l'oublie, s'oublie là et ses doigts font de drôles de mouvement sur mon corps, de petits cercles innocents, rassurants. A d'autres, il en a une conscience aigue et ses yeux fouillent les miens, il marche à moitié à reculons, tant il a l'air passionné par ma réaction.

Mais je suis incapable de réagir, je suis comme enchanté, ensorcelé par la chaleur qu'il me procure, par cette puissance qui me guide, par son regard cristallin. Il n'a pas besoin de parler, je le suis aveuglément.

Mes doigts courent toujours le long des livres, et je les regarde, fasciné. Potter sourit.

Soudainement, tout s'arrête. Il reprend sa main, son air sérieux, ses yeux ne sont plus posés sur moi. Et je me demande s'il sait que je suis l'homme du train, l'homme qui l'a détaillé, qu'il a détaillé, moi qui l'ait reluqué de la tête aux pieds, sans gêne aucune. S'il se rappelle de son air gêné. De mon reflet dans la vitre.

Je me demande ce que je fais là. Je me fiche des Ombres. Je me fiche que son titre d'aristocratie n'est qu'une mascarade, qu'il trompe tout le monde et moi avec.

Il me met un parchemin sous les yeux. C'est un plan des catacombes, qui me montre noir sur blanc les trois entrées existantes. L'une se trouve effectivement dans le faubourg où je m'en étais allé errer, puiser l'air frais dont j'avais tant besoin et que je n'ai pas trouvé dans ce Londres croulant sous la terreur de ses habitants.

Je prends le parchemin entre mes doigts, touchant les siens qui le tiennent toujours sous mes yeux attentifs. Il ne le lâche pas, et me contemple.

Je me perds dans cette obscurité. Celle de son regard, de ses cheveux pendant en mèches désorganisées sur sa peau, de ce labyrinthe de romans entassés là, de cette ville à qui l'on a ôté sa lumière.

- Je vais vous raccompagner. -dit-il simplement.

- Puis-je garder le plan afin de m'en faire une copie manuscrite?

- Bien entendu. Vous viendrez me le ramener.

Et ses pas s'éloignent. Je le suis cette fois, traversant à grandes foulées la bibliothèque et retournant dans le hall d'entrée. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me laisse là, mais il attrape le manteau noir que je lui avais vu auparavant, si inapproprié pour un homme de son rang. Excentrique… ou menteur?

Il me suit au dehors et nous allons, dans cet étrange silence qui règne entre nous, moi tenant à la main le parchemin, lui les mains fermement enfoncées dans les poches, à travers les ruelles du Londres déjà, encore endormi, qui ne sort plus de son sommeil léthargique, de son anesthésie totale, dont les signes vitaux ne sont plus sous contrôle, et s'échappent, lentement et sûrement, s'approchant doucement d'un arrêt fatal, à peine remarqué dans cette torpeur, ce brouillard de peur qui la noie, l'étouffe, l'assassine à petit feu.

La porte de Couffin est là. Je la frappe de mon poing et entends à nouveau les mêmes bruits de précipitation étouffés.

La clé tourne dans la serrure, les gonds grincent.

C'est à ce moment que je sens la main de Potter sur moi à nouveau, elle caresse ma nuque, elle trace un au revoir silencieux, muet, doux, sensuel. Un au revoir qui me donne envie de crier que je n'entrerais pas dans cette maison qui m'étouffe déjà sur son seuil. Et le frisson qui me remonte l'échine, Potter le sens, il l'apprécie, je le sens son damné sourire dans ma nuque, sa stature dressée, triomphante, son souffle…

La porte s'ouvre. La main s'en va. Elle me délaisse, elle a fini sa caresse silencieuse. Et l'air frais remplace son souffle chaud sur moi. Je frissonne de froid et non plus de… quoi au juste?

L'obscurité m'engouffre. Elle est terrifiante. Plus encore que celle de ses yeux qui semblent briller d'une lueur d'espoir, et de ses cheveux d'ébène où se reflète la lumière des bougies. Celle-là m'habite, elle me consume et m'enterre sous moi-même.

L'Ombre.

Mais la porte s'est refermée. Potter est resté dehors et je reste dans la maison de Couffin, condamné à une nuit d'insomnie dans cette chambre confinée, la lumière de la lune traversant à peine la fine fente ornant le mur.

J'évite Couffin et je monte les marches qui mènent à cette chambre, serrant encore plus le parchemin dans la paume de ma main.

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Transmettez-moi vos impressions, vos sentiments, vos désirs… écrivez-moi vos mots, puisque j'ai assez étalé les miens sous vos yeux si attentifs.

A bientôt je l'espère,

Bien à vous,

Johanna.


	3. Souterrains

Bien le bonjour! Croyez-y ou non, voici enfin la suite de ma fiction! Je ne sais si quelqu'un l'attendait encore avec impatience ou non, mais la voici, pour de vrai!

Cela va presque faire un an, voire plus que je n'ai pas écrit, alors je vous prie de me pardonner. Je dois avouer que ca fait vraiment du bien de se remettre à écrire, et c'était plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru possible, après tant de temps!

J'espère donc, que ce chapitre saura mériter l'attente qui a précédé sa publication. La suite ne tarderas pas tant, promis!

Merci infiniment à tous mes lecteurs, et à tous ceux qui me soutiennent ou m'ont soutenue.

Like always, dédié à Anita (Joyeux anniv again my dear!).

Un merci à Honey aussi ainsi qu'à Devilpops, my darling, que je n'oublie pas.

Bonne lecture!

R&R please !

* * *

_Chapitre__ 2: Souterrains._

* * *

Une étoile solitaire, brillant faiblement et fébrilement tente de briser de son éclat la nuit obscure qui règne déjà, à cette heure si peu avancée de l'après-midi.

Je n'ai pas allumé de bougie. Le parchemin est resté dans ma main et c'est dans une béatitude presque complète que je contemple cette faible lueur qui tente assez vainement d'éclairer l'ombre qui m'entoure. Son odeur flotte encore autour de moi et je sens encore sur ma nuque la présence furtive de sa main, qui y a laissé comme une marque.

Je secoue la tête, tentant de m'évader de ce rêve éveillé. A moins que ca ne soit un cauchemar. Tout me paraît si irréell.

Je m'assied à la petite table qui me fait office de bureau et contemple le parchemin quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'un peu de lumière serait en effet la bienvenue. Le plan des catacombes n'est qu'un entrelacs de lignes tracées d'une encre si vieille qu'elle est presque effacée. Dans le coin inférieur je déchiffre plus que je ne lis les mots _"Seule l'Ombre saura triompher"._

Il y a deux entrées, dont l'une se situe effectivement non loin de l'endroit où je m'étais égaré dans la matinée, l'autre près de la maison de l'aristocrate. Tout cela me rend plus perplexe que cela ne m'éclaire, car hormis quelques pièces et une foule de corridors, l'endroit ne semble pas propice à faire office de repaire. Les Ombres y seraient plutôt prises au piège comme des rats dans une cage.

Je me refuse néanmoins de me réjouir trop vite, après tout, Mr. Potter à sûrement déjà du inspecter les lieux. J'y jeterais un oeil également, par mesure de sécurité.

Une plume en main je me consacre donc à la tâche de recopier le plan, afin de pouvoir le rendre à l'aristocrate.

A peine ma plume a-t-elle tracé le mot "_Ombres_" qu'un cri presque surnaturel se fait entendre. Il semble venir d'au dehors.

Curieusement, la maison reste silencieuse. Pas de son de conversation chuchotée, pas de bruits de pas précipités, nulle lumière ne s'allume. Rien. Tout reste silencieux et s'applique à ignorer l'appel à l'aide lancé dans la nuit obscure, à une ville sourde. Mon regard se tourne à nouveau vers la lucarne et le ciel peuplé par son unique étoile. Et il me semble apercevoir une ombre furtive sur un toit.

Soudainement, je suis inondé par la lumière, si claire qu'elle m'aveugle momentanément. Quelqu'un a ouvert ma porte et le couloir éclairé s'ajoutant aux deux lanternes que porte l'individu suffisent à injurier mes pupilles dilatées au maximum, accoutumées depuis déjà trop longtemps à cette obscurité.

Couffin se tient dans l'entrebaillure de ma porte. Il me scrute. Je l'interroge du regard. Il ne répond rien mais me fait signe de le suivre.

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil au dehors, mais l'ombre a disparu. C'est en suivant Couffin dans l'escalier exigu menant au contrebas que mes pensées poursuivent leur vagabondage.

_Ses doigts tournent les pages d'un livre mangé par l'âge, et la coupe de son pouce est recouverte de la noirceur de l'encre. Son nez se fronce et il se crispe en avant, la poussière lui chatouille la narine. S'étant repris un sourire léger parcourt ses lèvres et il continue sa lecture. Il semble néanmoins ailleurs et ses doigts caressent le dos du livre. Ses cheveux noirs lui couvrent le front et sa lèvre inférieure est rougie par la morsure de ses dents. Il…_

- Malfoy?

- … Pardonnez-moi. Vous disiez?

- Pas si fort! –chuchote mon interlocuteur- Le cri… c'est la première fois qu'il se fait entendre depuis que vous êtes là n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'en ai pas percu d'autre. D'où provient-il?

- Nous pensons –murmure Couffin tout en rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille. Et je sens son odeur désagréable d'oignon me submerger comme un flot de dégoût – qu'il est émis par les Ombres elles-mêmes, annonciateur de mauvaise augure, si vous voulez.

- Y-a-t-il eu… des victimes survenues peu après cette augure comme vous dites?

- Oui. Toujours. Pas un cri ne s'est fait entendre sans avoir de consequences dramatiques.

- Qu'avez vous entrepris jusqu'à present?

- … Que voulez-vous que je fasse? Les gens se sont barricadés chez eux, c'est notre mesure de sécurité. Nous éteignons les lumières et tentons de rester calmes. Je suis juste venu vous chercher afin de vous prévenir.

- Je vais sortir.

- Malfoy? Ne faites pas cela, je vous en prie.

- Vous voulez que je me terre dans ma chambre à la place?

- Attendez le lever du jour au moins, il ne manque plus que quelques heures. De toutes facons vous ne savez pas où commencer à chercher.

- Les catacombes.

- Vous aussi? les as déjà explorées avec mon aide. Rien. Pas meme une antiquité volée! Il serait temps que vous sortiez de vos rêves. Nous ne vivons pas dans un roman, et encore moins dans ce Crypte que vous semblez vénérer tous deux! Il s'agit de meurtres froidement commis par un être humain dérangé, non pas de créatures mystiques revenues à la vie pour vous rappeler votre enfance! –Couffin, se laissant emporter par sa logorrhoe a élevé la voix et me rompt à présent presque les tympans, sa tête étant restée à une distance bien trop proche de la mienne.

- Je vais sortir- je murmure, ma main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Et soudain je me rappelle: le plan! Je l'ai laissé trainer sur la table. Pourvu, pourvu que…

Je m'arrache de l'étreinte de Couffin qui avait saisi mon bras dans le vain effort de me retenir et je gravis les marches quatre à quatre. Ma chambre est restée ouverte. A travers la lucarne un fin rai de lumière éclaire le bureau. Il est vide. Pas de parchemin. Juste de l'encre renversée, recouvrant la table de noir. Noir.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas miteux. Potter va me hair. Son plan a été volé. Et ma copie. Tout cela est la faute de Couffin. Il commence vraiment à…

Et si…

Si Couffin était… mais alors pourquoi m'avoir écrit? Pourquoi avoir attiré ici un intrus? De la chair fraîche?

Mon Dieu. Je suis vraiment en manque de sommeil. Couffin est pourtant une personnalité si insignifiante. Si minime qu'elle m'en paraît suspecte.

J'ai besoin de voir Potter. Besoin de m'éloigner de cette maison. Où est Marthe?

Je redescend donc les escaliers d'un pas lent. Tout se répète ici. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, d'être prisonnier de ma propre vie.

Couffin est à nouveau affalé dans son fauteuil, sa bougie à la main. La flamme se miroite dans ses yeux.

- Couffin? Où est Marthe? – je lui demande, lui touchant l'épaule pour éviter de l'effrayer.

- Elle dort.

- Comment peut-elle dormir une nuit pareille?

- Cette nuit n'a plus rien d'extraordinaire pour nous. L'Homme s'habitue à tout. Même aux choses les plus terrifiantes. Et puis elle a confiance en vous.

- Oh.

- Le soleil va se lever.

- Bien. Je suis chez Mr. Potter.

- Revenez me voir si vous en savez plus.

J'ouvre enfin la porte. L'air est frais au dehors, les premiers rayons d'un pale soleil éclairent à peine les rues, ils ne sauraient réchauffer ce Londres glacial.

Ma respiration rapide se transforme en volutes blanches. Je traverse les rues d'un pas rapide tout en scrutant les alentours.

Et soudain, au coin d'une rue quelque chose me percute, et je vacille, m'appuyant de justesse contre le mur adjacent afin d'éviter une chute. La "chose" a eu plus de chance, c'est en fait une figure enveloppée de noir, plutôt élancée, qui continue sa course comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

- Hé! – je l'interpelle.

Mais la figure ne s'arrête pas, elle se retourne vaguement vers moi et continue à courir de plus belle.

C'est là qu'une deuxième personne fait son apparition. Une dame un peu âgée à l'air affolé et hors de souffle me lance:

- Arrêtez-le! Voleur!

Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je me lance à sa poursuite.

Elle me conduit sur mes pas, nous passons devant la maison de Couffin, le voleur loin devant, moi à la traîne, tentant vainement de réduire la distance entre nous.

Ma course m'entraîne toujours plus loin, et je discerne indisctinctement le quartier déserté où m'avait conduit ma tentative de fuite de jour antérieur, là même où se trouve une entrée des catacombes. La figure vient de disparaître au coin d'une rue. J'y tourne quelques instants plus tard, la respiration courte, l'air froid rentrant dans mes poumons me fait mal, je suis au bord de la crise d'asthme. Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que j'hérite des gènes de ma mère?

Il a disparu.

Je m'arrête dans ma course, et d'un pas lent scrute toutes les maisons qui m'entourent, le sol de terre battue, les toits… rien. Tout est vide et déserté. Désolé. Seul sous la lumière pâle du lever du jour je me vois obligé d'abandonner ma poursuite et de revenir une fois de plus sur mes pas – décidémment, je ne fais que cela, tourner en rond… - et d'aller retrouver la dame.

Mais le temps que je prends à atteindre le coin de rue où l'individu m'a foncé dedans, plus personne ne s'y tient et les maisons adjacentes sont toutes closes. On se croirait vraiment dans une ville fantôme. Ai-je rêvé?

Mais non, là, à terre, un morceau de tissu provenant probablement de la cape du voleur me prouve que je ne suis pas en train de perdre complètement la tête.

Je reprends mon chemin.

Un cri, un vol… manque plus que la victime. Les vols sont donc bien reliés! Ou tout du moins tout porte à le croire. A moins que le voleur ne tente de masquer ses actes et de les mettre sur le compte des Ombres.

Me voici enfin devant la porte de Mr. Potter. Je saisis l'énorme poignée de fer et percoit à nouveau le bruit métallique répercuté à l'infini.

Les secondes s'égrènent à une vitesse mortifiante. Le froid a finit par me gagner.

_Une mèche couvre ses yeux verts. Il l'écarte de la main. Son regard change, il incline la tête légèrement sur le côté et semble fixer une cible connue de lui seul. Il se lève…_

La porte s'ouvre enfin, mettant fin à mon attente. Potter se tient devant moi, habillé d'une chemise blanche parfaitement aristocratique, si blanche, un bouton a été oublié, ou délaissé, qui sait, et laisse apercevoir sa clavicule et le haut de son torse musclé. J'en oublie d'entrer.

Mais Potter se met en retrait derrière la porte et ce faisant m'incite à entrer. La porte de chêne se referme derrière moi.

- Draco.

- Mr. Potter. Je suis venu…

- Oui, le cri. Je sais. Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Je le suis. Que puis-je faire d'autre? Il me tutoie. Sa voix est comme un enchantement dont je ne puis me tirer. Que suis-je venu faire ici au juste? Ma faiblesse me frappe de plein fouet.

Nous entrons dans la bibliothèque, lui d'abord, moi sur ses talons. Je le frôle en entrant.

- As-tu eu le temps de recopier le plan? – sa voix résonne, amplifiée par la grandeur de la pièce.

Le plan! Que faire?

- Je… je l'ai recopié. Mais alors que j'écrivais la phrase „Seul l'Om…"

- Malheureux!

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il s'est rapproché de moi. Son odeur est si différente de celle de Couffin. Il sent… quelque chose de difficilement descriptible, un peu comme une forêt, un mélange de bois frais, de fleurs à peine écloses, de soleil chaud sur une peau tanée, d'encre… son odeur raconte toute une histoire, elle murmure des mots d'une langue ancienne, gargouille comme l'eau fraîche d'un ruisseau…

- Cette phrase renferme la clé des catacombes. Celui qui saura la déchiffrer pourra y trouver les Ombres.

- Le cri… il s'est fait entendre alors que je tracais le „O". Et puis Couffin est venu et m'a incité à le suivre à l'étage du bas. Quand je suis remonté, les plans avaient…

- Disparu.

- Je suis… -il est si proche que ma voix en tremblerais presque et le dernier mot n'est pas plus fort que le froissement d'un parchemin antique – désolé.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, Draco.

Je ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre. En fait, je m'en fiche. Peu m'importe ce qui m'a amené ici. Les yeux verts sont posés sur moi, son odeur m'enveloppe, son ombre assombrit la lumière qui entre par la fenêtre postée derrière son bureau, son…

Il s'est éloigné. Aussi furtivement qu'il s'était approché, aussi submergé que j'étais par sa présence, son abscence me tétanise.

- Je voulais aller voir les catacombes – j'articule.

- Je t'en prie. Dois-je t'accompagner?

- Comme vous le désirez. Il serait peut-être plus efficace que vous cherchiez un indice concernant la prochaine victime.

- S'il y en a un à trouver, il est dans les catacombes.

- Comment pouvez-vous, en être si sûr?

- Je ne sais.

- Dans ce cas, faisons chemin séparé.

- C'est que… sans plan, comment voulez-vous en trouver ne serait-ce que l'entrée?

- Je me débrouillerais. Peut-être Couffin peut-il m'accompagner.

Ce soudain virement de forme me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je dois me méfier de Potter. Et de son odeur, de ses mains, de…

Je lui ai tourné le dos, m'apprêtant à m'en aller.

- Draco… Pardonnez-moi. Puis-je vous tutoyer?

Ma jambe reste figée en l'air, mon corps se pétrifie. Je suis si étonné que ma réponse meurt au fond de ma gorge.

Sa main trouve une fois de plus le chemin vers la peau nue de ma nuque, oh si vulnérable, et je murmure un oui si pathétique qu'il n'est même pas digne d'une demoiselle en détresse qui se pâme devant le vaillant chevalier qui la secourt.

- Couffin t'accompagneras. Je aller inspecter les rues. Viens me voir quand vous aurez fini, si tu veux bien?

- Oui – à nouveau, pas plus qu'un murmure.

Il s'est placé face à moi, son toucher aussi léger qu'une caresse persistant sur ma peau, mes sens sont si affinés que j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est électrisé. Je le regarde, et ses yeux verts sont si sombres, si insondables, si mystérieux…

- Merci – chuchote-il du bout des lèvres.

Et il revient sur ses pas, me laissant dos à lui, face à la porte et près à m'en aller. Mon bras se lève, comme contrôlé par une volonté externe à la mienne, qui me dit de fuir, fuir devant cet inconnu si gigantesque qu'il me pétrifie, et mes doigts effleurent les siens, mes yeux toujours dans les siens. Il me sourit.

Je frissonne, et mes pas m'emportent hors de la pièce, hors de la maison, à travers les rues de Londres, au coin de la maison où j'ai recontré le voleur, devant la porte de Couffin, à son fauteuil, où il persiste, immuable, calme, assoupi.

- Couffin?

- Mmh..

- Pouvez-vous m'enmener aux catacombes? S'il vous plaît?

- Hein?

- Je vous expliquerais en chemin.

Notre expédition est délayée par Marthe, à qui Couffin explique rapidement la situation et nous nous mettons finalement en route.

Il mène la marche, et nous arrivons en l'espace de quelques minutes dans le faubourg délabré et délaissé où j'ai perdu de vue le voleur. J'ai conté à Couffin l'intermède. Il est du même avis que moi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Cet homme est incapable d'avoir une opinion propre.

L'entrée des catacombes se situe dans une maison un peu plus en retrait que les autres, mais autrement aussi invraisemblable et quelconque que le reste.

Une volée de marche nous enmène à l'entrée d'un tunnel sombre. Obscur, comme le reste.

C'est à la lumière d'une bougie que nous parcourons les quelques galeries qui débouchent pour la plupart dans des pièces plus ou moins grandes, vides sans compter les quelques débris de caisses, et quelques os éparpillés ca et là, preuve de plusieurs siècles de pillages de tombes. Tout est semblable au plan. Et je ne trouve rien.

Ha… Potter avait raison. Que faire? Bon dieu, quoi?

Nous ressurgissons des ténèbres non loin de la maison de Potter. Et je n'ai pas avancé d'une once! Et ce cri qui retentit encore dans mes souvenirs.

- Couffin, connaîs-tu une vielle dame qui habite dans les alentours?

- Je connaîs beaucoup de vielle dames, mais aucune qui ne sortirait de chez elle alors que le jour est à peine levé?

- Même après un vol?

- Surtout!

Tout cela me replonge dans mes pensées. Il y a décidémment beaucoup de choses hors du commun dans ce Londres altéré.

_Un garcon aux cheveux presque noir court à travers les rues que j'identifie comme étant celles de Londres, ce sont les mêmes maisons, mais dans un état nettement moins délabré, tout semble plus récent, plus neuf. Derrière lui un groupe d'hommes à l'air plus ou moins menacant essayent de le rattraper. Mais le gamin est rapide. Il connaît tous les recoins de la ville. _

_Lui et ses poursuivants traversent le marché, et le gosse profite de la confusion pour voler un pain sur un étalage qu'il bouscule. Les injures fusent._

_Ayant tourné au coin d'une rue, il s'engouffre dans une maison et se cache dans la pénombre. Mais les hommes l'ont vu entrer, et l'un d'eux le tire de sa cachette. Ils lui prennent le pain, une gifle étourdissante lui fait perdre connaissance._

_Il se réveille dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Autour de lui quelques débris de bois et d'os. Une autre pair d'yeux brille dans l'ombre. Un autre garcon se rapproche de lui. Sa peur le fige. _

_L'autre murmure doucement, tentant de le rassurer._

_- Alors, toi aussi… ils ont eu tous les orphelins à présent. Tu vas devoir te plier à leurs ordres comme nous, si tu veux vivre. Je suis ton ami, je m'appelle Nick, n'aie pas peur, moi aussi je volais pour vivre et les rues étaient ma maison._

_- Moi c'est Harry. Nick, je te jure qu'un jour je nous tirerais de là! Et je les vaincrais!_

_- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne saurais tenir…_

- Ah!

Un réveil en sursaut de plus, pour changer. Cette maison ne me procure vraiment pas de sommeil réparateur, dont j'aurais pourtant tant besoin. Un vague pressentiment me tenaille. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir rêvé quelque chose d'une importance capitale, mais les quelques bribes de souvenirs qui me restent ne sont pas plus qu'obscurité, poursuite et peur. Sûrement liés aux évènements de la journée.

Il faut que je retourne voir Potter, peut-être a-t-il eu plus de succès que moi…

La lumière qui traverse la lucarne m'indique qu'il est peu après midi, je n'ai pas dormi plus de deux heures mais qu'importe, les Ombres n'attendront sûrement pas que je sois reposé pour agir.

Et mes yeux voient pour la seconde fois une ombre se glisser sur les toits.

* * *

Suite à venir!

Merci de m'avoir lue! A bientôt j'espère!

Faites-moi part de vos commentaires, svp :)

Bien à vous,

Johanna (aka Sexy-Cat).


	4. Victimes

Hello les gens!

Alors pour commencer on remercie l'anonyme _Ganesh_ qui m'a motivé(e) à continuer à écrire cette fic! Je dois avouer que cela faisait bien longtemps, et je me sens un peu rouillée.

Surtout que dernièrement, j'ai écris plus en allemand qu'en francais, donc c'est dur de s'y remettre.

Je m'en remets une fois de plus à votre clémence!

Une fois de plus ceci est dédié à Anita, mais aussi à toutes mes fidèles lectrices et mes fidèles lecteurs, sans qui je ne serais pas grand chose! Merci les gens!

Trêve de bavardages,

enjoy!

R&R please

Warning: ce chapitre contient du lemon, cette fic est en rating M! Donc ceux que ca répugne/n'intéresse pas et autre joyeusetés du style, faites demi-tour en cliquant sur la petite croix rouge. Merci!

**Chapitre 3: Victimes**

L'ombre qui se glissait au dehors a disparu le temps d'un battement de cils. Je me lève en hâte et m'approche de la lucarne afin de scruter les toits alentours. Ma porte s'ouvrant à la volée m'interromps dans cette tâche plus que vaine et insatisfaisante.

Je n'ai pas même le temps de me retourner que Couffin me lance, d'une grosse voix tremblante:

- Ils ont frappé. On vient de retrouver le corps.

- Il va falloir me donner plus de détails. Pouvons-nous aller voir le lieu du crime?

- Le corps gisait en pleine rue, mais venez. Mr. Potter nous rejoins également dans quelques instants. Il m'a fait parvenir un message. Vous étiez sensé retourner le voir après notre visite des catacombes.

- … Cela m'avait échappé, en effet – je réplique tout en enfilant mon manteau et suivant Couffin hors de la maison.

C'est d'un pas rapide que je suis Couffin qui me guide à travers le dédale des rues. Elles se ressemblent toutes dans leur désolation et pourtant, il me semble reconnaître celle dans laquelle nos pas finalement, s'arrêtent. Se pourrait-il…

Le corps gît à l'angle d'une maison, désarticulé, sanglant, presque méconnaissable. Je m'en approche malgré l'acidité brûlante qui chemine le long de mon oesophague et me laisse un goût répugnant dans la bouche. Et malgré les mutilations, je reconnaîs ce corps.

Il s'agit de la vieille femme qui criait au voleur à l'aurore.

Et je reste la, comme pétrifié, incapable d'examiner ses plaies, ni la cause de sa mort.

Des voix me parviennent, et elles semblent provenir de très loin. Je presse très fort mes paupières l'une contre l'autre et mes dents mordent ma lèvre inférieure si fort que le goût du sang s'ajoute à celui de la bile. Cela m'aide néanmoins à comprendre les mots qui parviennent à mes oreilles.

- … viens juste d'arriver, nous n'avons pas encore examiné le cadavre. Je suis rassuré que vous ayez pu venir. Peut-être pouvez vous nous aider à identifier le corps. Je disais juste à Mr. Malfoy que…

Le reste de la phrase de Couffin ne me parvient plus. Potter est là, dans son manteau noir. Ses yeux verts sont déjà fixés sur moi.

Un doute immense me brûle l'estomac, plus encore que ne l'eût deja fait la vue de la dame si horriblement massacrée. La silhouette sur les toits, dans la rue, la dame appelant au secours, la course poursuite qui m'a mené près de l'entrée des catacombes…

Et soudain sa main est sur mon épaule, et son souffle sur ma peau mais ses pupilles sont sur la victime mutilée, le sang gisant autour d'elle, la rue déserte.

- Encore… Je me déteste pour chaque meurtre que je suis incapable d'arrêter.

- La connaissez-vous? – je demande, omettant de tutoyer Potter sous les yeux avides de Couffin.

- Une amie de longue date. Elle s'occupait des orphelins de la cité. Je me demande ce qu'il va advenir d'eux…

- Quel était son nom?

- Annie Lang.

- Quand l'avez vous vue pour la dernière fois?

- Hier matin il me semble. Mais pourquoi cette question?

- Simple curiosité.

- De quelle blessure a-t-elle périt? – questionne Couffin, restant à une distance respectable de presque cent mètres, probablement incapable de soutenir la vue du crime sanglant. Et pour la première fois, je le comprends… sa faiblesse fait preuve d'humanité.

- Probablement le coup sur la tête, - réplique Potter qui s'est penché sur le corps et ferme les yeux d'Annie, restés blancs et grands ouverts, vides et horrifiés. -

- Ah, voici les brancardiers, venez Malfoy.

Et en effet, derrière Couffin surgissent deux hommes portant un brancard. L'un deux, petit et frêle, s'avance le premier et serre la main de Potter.

- Mr. Malfoy, permettez-moi de vous présenter Nick. Nick, voici Mr. Malfoy, il est ici pour nous aider à enquêter, sous les ordres de Mr. Couffin.

- Enchanté, Mr.

- De même, Nick. – J'ai une étrange impression alors que le mot traverse mes lèvres et résonne contre les murs blancs de la rue, tâchés par le nombre d'années écoulées depuis leur dernière rénovation et par des traces rougêatres qui ne trahissent que trop clairement que la vielle Dame est probablement décédée suite à l'hémorraghie provoquée par le coup de son meurtrier.

Pendant que mes pensées s'égarent, Nick et l'autre homme, Geoffroy ai-je cru saisir, ont transféré Annie sur le brancard. Un instant je me demande pourquoi personne n'a pris la peine de barricader la rue, d'empêcher Nick et Geoffroy de toucher à quoi que ce soit, de toucher le corps et de risquer d'effacer les traces que le meurtrier aurait pû laisser. Et puis je réalise ma grossière erreur. C'est à moi que revient cette tâche.

Mais il est trop tard a présent, et laisser le corps en pleine rue me répugne.

- Mr. Malfoy, tout va bien? – Nick s'est approché de moi et me regarde d'un air inquiet. Ses doigts gantés tâtent mon cou à la recherche du pouls faible et rapide de ma carotide. Je me sens ridicule. Potter a pensé à tout.

- Merci, Nick, ne vous inquiétez pas je manque juste de sommeil. Où enmenez-vous Mme Lang?

- Dans la salle communale, elle sert de salle de soins. Mr. Potter…

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus, les yeux de Potter sont sur moi, de ce vert insondable. Et au coin de ses yeux brille une goutte de tristesse infinie, comme si son essence s'évadait lentement par le biais de ses glandes lacrimaires.

Et soudain dans la rue froide à la lueur de l'aube j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Ma poitrine se contracte comme si un étau m'enserrait par derrière.

Mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a nul étau et que l'oxygène de la rue ne s'est pas subitement évaporé. Je me force à respirer calmement une grande goulée d'air frais et secoue la tête en signe d'assentiment vers Nick, qui retire sa main et reprend sa place au brancard.

Les larmes illuminant ses yeux, Potter comble la distance entre nous.

Sans réfléchir je pose ma main sur son épaule et la serre. Il se crispe, mais avant que j'aie pu retirer ma main, regrettant déjà mon geste, ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens. Pas un son ne traverse ses lèvres. Cette fois mon souffle s'accélère.

Je me recule et sans un mot me range a la suite de Nick et Geoffroy qui disparaissent déjà au coin de la rue. Couffin a pris les devants.

Sa peau est pâle, marbrée de traits violacés, froide, figée dans une grimace des derniers instants de sa vie. Ses cheveux gris tombent en longues boucles de la table sur laquelle elle a été déposée avec milles précautions par les deux hommes.

La lumière qui animait ses yeux s'est éteinte.

Mes paupières se ferment, elles sont si lourdes que je peine à regagner ma vision momentanément perdue. Mon corps se révolte quand je me redresse difficilement, les muscles de mon cou m'élancent.

Je viens de passer trois heures à détailler le cadavre d'Annie. Sous ses ongles, pas la moindre trace de tissu humain n'a été retrouvé. Elle n'a pas semblé s'être débattue. Ses habits sont déchirés, des ecchymoses recouvrent ses bras et son torse. Je n'ai trouvé aucun signe d'agression sexuelle, mais Annie a été maltraitée sauvagement, probablement encore consciente, avant de faiblir graduellement alors que le sang se répartissait dans la rue et entre le cortex de son cerveau et l'arachnoide, comprimant de plus en plus le cerveau dans la cavité cranienne.

Alors que devant mes yeux la scène qui s'est probablement déroulée se clarifie, je ne puis toujours pas répondre aux questions essentielles à la découverte de l'assassin. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune empreinte digitale, pas de cheveux, pas de motif pour ce meurtre. Quant au pourquoi Annie serait sortie seule, alors que tout Londres se barricade chez soi…

Un frisson me secoue. Je me détourne du corps après l'avoir recouvert d'un linceul.

_Sa chemise est ouverte. Il vagabonde entre les étagères, titubant de ci, de là et se tenant de sa main libre aux rayons. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange. Il ne sait plus si de sa douleur ou de sa fureur quelle est celle qui aura le dessus. Il ne sait pas._

La porte est entrouverte quand j'arrive sur le seuil de la maison de Potter. Je déguste son prénom et entends ma voix résonner dans les profondeurs, hormis cela tout reste calme. Une fois à l'intérieur je referme la lourde porte et me dirige vers la bibliothèque.

- Harry? Je dois te parler…

Mais j'ai beau me répéter et prononcer à diverses reprises son prénom, son nom, pas un bruit. Mes pensées vagabondent déjà alors que mes pas retracent le labyrinthe des étagères, quand soudain je vois une pâle lueur entre deux rayons de livres.

Je m'approche doucement, le mot Harry à présent pas plus qu'un murmure.

Il est assis dos contre l'étagère, sa chemise blanche la seule lueur dans la demi-pénombre de la pièce. Sa tête repose dans ses mains, ses cheveux d'ébène une tempête entremêlée à ses doigts.

Une fois de plus, ma main trouve son épaule. Son manque de réaction m'effraie.

- Harry?

Ma voix tremble, elle n'est plus qu'un souffle, je doute même qu'il puisse m'entendre. Il semble si fragile, si perdu et vulnérable que je n'ose parler plus fort de peur de le briser, de réveiller sa peine et sa douleur, sa fureur peut-être.

Mes doigts touchent ses cheveux, je repousse une mèche derrière son oreille. Il n'a toujours pas bougé.

Alors je prends sa main, et, assis à côté de lui, appuie mon torse contre sa tête. Il n'oppose aucune résistance et aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres. Mes doigts sont toujours liés aux siens, et à présent je remarque que sa chemise est ouverte et un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Les secondes s'égrènent, mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter là.

Les crimes, les mystères, les ténèbres, les ombres.

Seule la chaleur de Potter contre mon torse, les battements de son coeur, si forts, puissants, comme s'il combattait les ombres dans un galop interminable. Sa respiration saccadée, son torse musclé, ses mains rauques...

Sans réfléchir, sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main vient se poser contre la poitrine de Potter. Je sens son coeur battre plus fort que jamais, sa peau est si chaude contre ma paume et je le sens frissonner contre moi.

Et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, il fait un mouvement, ses yeux émeraudes se lèvent vers les miens. Il ne dit rien, il n'est nul besoin de parler.

Je sais qu'il est perdu. Qu'il est furieux, même si je n'en comprends pas les raisons.

Puis je ne comprends plus rien du tout.

Le monde est sens dessus dessous. La bibliothèque disparaît, la faible lumière, le sol sous mon corps, le plafond.

Je ne sais plus où je suis, le monde tel que je le connaissait a pris fin.

Les lèvres de Potter sont sur les miennes, douces, mais son baiser est urgent, violent presque. Il a libéré ses mains et les a nouées autour de mon cou, me pressant à lui.

Sa langue traverse la barrière de mes dents, et je le laisse faire, mieux, je laisse ma langue se mêler à la sienne, la caressant dans un long ballet érotique.

J'ai l'impression que soudain toutes mes synapses sont en alerte, tous les 2m² de ma peau picotent, mes nerfs sensibles sont soudainement tous fonctionnel à la puissance mille.

Les doigts de Potter s'insinuent lentement par le col de ma chemise sur mon dos, défont les bords de la même chemise du pantalon et remontent vers mon ventre.

Mes doigts effectuent un vagabondage similaire, je n'émets plus de pensées, je ne suis que sensations, et sa peau est si douce, si chaude sous mes doigts.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et il fixe son regard sur moi. Le temps d'un battement de coeur passe, à peine, et mes lèvres cherchent à nouveau les siennes.

Cette fois c'est moi qui introduit ma langue dans sa bouche, toujours plus loin, et je savoure son goût. Ce baiser est plus lent, moins hâtif, tout en langueur et mon désir de lui s'en trouve encore accentué d'une manière que je n'aurais crue possible.

La main de Potter est sur mon sexe, je la sens à travers l'étoffe de mon pantalon et de mes sous-vêtements. Il sent que je suis dur, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, le sang a été draîné de chaque fibre de mon corps pour s'assembler dans mon pénis, il a cet effet sur moi.

Je me sens faible.

Mais je n'en ai que faire, car ma main s'est également posée sur l'entrejambe de Harry, et ce que je sens me fait l'embrasser de plus belle. Je mordille sa lèvre, je lèche son cou.

Nos vêments tombent sur le sol à côté de nous. Je n'aurais pas le temps de réfléchir même si mon cerveau daignait encore fonctionner.

Je le veux, là, maintenant. Rien d'autre n'importe que lui.

Il est tellement beau que l'étau qui enserrait mon torse dans la rue déserte se referme une fois de plus sur moi et me coupe le souffle. Et sa langue me fait soupirer.

Ma bouche parcourt son corps. Je débute par ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, son téton, son nombril, son aine pour finir sur mon sexe.

Il est droit, le prépuce retroussé laissant voir son gland alors que je l'enserre de mes lèvres.

Il gémit.

Je ne me sens plus faible. Je lui donne ce plaisir avec dévouement, dégustant moi-même chaque seconde de cet acte.

Les mains de Potter s'agrippent à mes cheveux, et je cesse ma caresse intime. Il m'embrasse, et il sent sûrement le goût de son sperme mêlé à ma salive mais il ne cesse pas pour autant. Au contraire, il redouble de passion.

Son corps est au dessus du mien, mon dos au sol recouvert de nos habits, et son doigt s'enfonce en moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir son prénom.

Un sourire recouvre son visage ravagé par les larmes et il m'embrasse tendrement, puis murmure „Draco" dans le creux de mon cou.

Mais mon estomac se contracte. Je profite de sa vulnérabilité. Mais peut-être est-ce dont il a besoin, un oubli total… et moi?

Je ne sais trop, je ne sais plus mais j'oublie ou plutôt me laisse oublier cela, alors qu'un deuxième doigt s'introduit en moi.

Je manque de le supplier de venir enfin en moi, que je le veux lui, pas ses doigts. Mais je me mords la lèvre et reste silencieux. A la place, des mes doigts je retrace son échine et ferme les yeux.

Moi aussi je suis abandonné.

- Aaaaah.

Ce cri s'est échappé. C'est la première fois que… je suis avec un homme. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Juste que je me suis donné sans réserves, sans réfléchir.

Et ce désir que je croyais insatiable, il le satisfait avec chaque mouvement de hanche, doucement, puis il accélère, et ralentit à nouveau.

Il me rend fou.

Mes ongles mordent sa chair. Il ne dit rien. Son regard est ancré au mien, ses yeux brillent et ses joues se sont colorées. Il a l'air heureux.

Et puis je me sens fondre, comme si je m'évaporais dans l'air, comme si quelqu'un soufflait la poussière des livres et qu'elle s'en allait voleter aux quatres coins du monde. Comme une explosion que je n'aurais pas senti qui m'aurait dissolu.

Quelques secondes après moi, Potter, tremble, soupire et arrête de bouger autour de moi. Il s'effondre sur mon torse et ma main se prend dans ses cheveux.

_Deux garcons courent dans la rue obscure. L'un a les cheveux noirs, c'est le plus petit des deux. Sa voix résonne dans la nuit: attends-moi, Nick. Il se retourne, ses yeux verts effarés scrutent la pénombre._

_- Dépêche-toi, Harry!_

_- C'est bon, personne ne nous suit…_

Je reprends doucement conscience. J'ouvre les yeux et suit tout d'abord désorienté.

Puis mes souvenirs me reviennent par bribes, par vagues, et me submergent.

Potter.

Il est alongé à côté de moi, nu, sa main repose si près de la mienne qu'elle se touchent presque. Son souffle est lent, calme. Il semble paisible.

Un coin de mon subconscient me tiraille. Quelque chose dont je dois me souvenir veut faire surface. Je regarde Harry, et la lueur verte de ses yeux et la mèche noire qui pend sur sa joue me font réaliser…

Nick. Je l'ai rencontré avant le meurtre.

Dans mes rêves, aux côtés d'un garcon aux cheveux noirs et yeux verts. Ils fuyaint. Ils étaient captifs…

Je regarde avec effarement l'homme qui quelques heures auparavant a comblé le vide que j'ai passé ma vie a ressentir.

Qui m'a fait me sentir plus en vie que jamais.

Qui m'a consumé de son feu, a rallumé des brasiers éteints depuis la nuit des temps.

Et pourtant, je me sens trahi…

_A suivre!_

Merci de m'avoir lue, merci pour votre patience et à bientôt!

Bien à vous,

Johanna.


End file.
